Q
On June 13, 2018, Temtem fans were treated to a Q&A Stream with Crema CEO, Enrique Paños, hosted by PokeNinja. A lot of information was revealed about the game. New Temtem Revealed During the stream, we got a look at a brand new Temtem: Paharac. Paharac is the evolution of Paharo, and will know Neutral and Wind techniques. Its typing has yet to be announced. It has also been confirmed that Paharac will be getting another evolution. Starters It was confirmed that there will be starters in the game. They are still being designed. We are not sure of the number of starters, nor their typing. All we know is they will exhibit a Rock-Paper-Scissors typing. (i.e. Fire, Nature, Water) Lumas Lumas, Temtem with an alternate color scheme, will be a rare encounter. The development team is still unsure of the odds, and the Alpha Testers will give feedback for the odds of Luma Temtem. Islands of the Airborne Archipelago Every player will start their story on the same island; which island our adventure begins on has yet to be announced. Some footage has shown that the islands are relatively small; however, this is not the case. The islands are roughly the size of the islands found in the Alola region of Pokemon Sun and Moon. Each island is different, so there is the possibility for a Snow/Icy island. Every island is based on an actual region or mythology, such as: Mediterranean, Arctic, African, Japanese, British, and Tropical Island. There will also be a Day/Night cycle within the game, with some Temtem being time exclusive. However, there are no plans for any weather effects, such as rain or snow, in the game. Temtem in the Game The goal for the game is to have at least 141 Temtem. There are currently about 80 Temtem designed, with more to come. There are plans to have 30 Temtem in the first Alpha, adding another 30 per update to the Alpha. We should expect around 100 Temtem for the Early Access version of the game. They are trying to balance everything and do not want to fix the number arbitrarily. Please note: These numbers are not final and can change in the future. Mythical Temtem There were originally plans for only 2 Mythical Temtem, but the Kickstarter Backers reached the stretch goal to have a third. All three Mythical Temtem will be tamable, and will have their own related side-quest. Plushies Crema would love to make more Plushies other than just Pigepic. They are thinking of having more plushies, after Kickstarter or the release. (A Saku plush was hinted at) Character Customization At the beginning of the game, the player will be able to customize himself/herself. Body type, face, and personality are fixed from the beginning of the game. However, hair, color, and clothing is customizable after the fact. There are hats, shirts, pants, costumes (like a fancy dress), backpacks, wings, etc. There will not be small accessories such as earrings. Pigepic It was confirmed that Pigepic has neither an evolution, nor a pre-evolution; it is a stand-alone Temtem. If Pigepic did have an evolution, it would have to have higher stats, and everyone would use its evolution, thus making Pigepic sad. PC Game Launcher There will not be an independent launcher to play Temtem on the PC, all players will have to go through Steam. Steam is the only way Crema has found to implement certain features, such as anti-cheat. Other Consoles There are plans for Temtem to be released on PS4 and XBox, especially if the game is successful. These consoles are not on the Kickstarter campaign because it would take extra time, pushing back the release from May 2020. There is talk to hire more people able to port the game to these consoles, so all versions will release at the same time. Tournaments and eSports The game is focused around the story and campaign, but also the competitive field. Since there will not be any random aspects in battles, tournaments will be focused around strategy, not luck. Crema wants to support tournaments, at some point. Special Events Crema currently has no plans for any special Temtem events or mystery events. Battling In battles, there are absolutely no random factors. Moves will not have accuracy, and there will not be evasion. Critical hits will also not be in the game. The battle system will be different from Pokemon. Scrapped Temtem Early into the Kickstarter, there was a poll of 34 different designs, two of which were selected, by backers, to be in the game. The poll was a huge success, and there are plans for polls in the future. It is unsure whether these new polls will feature the old designs, new designs, or a mix of both. Trading System There is a trading system in the game. You can trade with your friends or people you meet in the world. There is also a house where you can put what Temtem you want or have, in order to trade with other people; you can put an offer, or accept someone else's offer. House Customization Multiple stories is not currently an option, but you are able to expand the size of your house. Guilds There is a very big vision for guilds in Temtem. It may be planned for post-release, since the Kickstarter met many stretch goals, adding more features. Release Dates Crema is comfortable with the release dates for Temtem. Temtem is not their first project, and their estimates get better each time. They planned how long it would take to finish the game, and added a few months to that. The feedback from Alpha testers and Early Access players may influence the release date; if the community asks for many changes, it will be the decision to listen to the community or to release the game on time.